Kayley
Kayley is the main protagonist in the 1998 Warner Bros. movie, "Quest For Camelot". She is a teenage girl who wants to become a knight like her father. She will do anything to bring Excalibur back to King Arthur. She was voiced by Jessalyn Gilsig with Andrea Corr doing her singing voice and Sarah Freeman (credited as Sarah Rayne) as her younger self. Role Kayley was first seen as a young girl in the very beginning with her parents, Sir Lionel and Lady Julianna. She desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Sir Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but he kindly objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery, she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Her dream seems to pay off though, when she heard the call going out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but her mother forbids her to go out after it. Eventually, after her mother is kidnapped by the evil Baron Ruber and his men, Kayley manages to free herself and escapes by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest, whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army from following her. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone. He grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another. Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another. Soon Kayley and Garrett come across the giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his men with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. Garrett returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Ruber's men. Kayley is held prisoner in the back of the cart, but is freed by Bladebeak. Fortunately, Garrett, Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall arrive to rescue her. Kayley and Garrett manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur and in a fight, they manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely disintegrate Ruber, leaving the kingdom free again. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men (and Bladebeak) from their weapons and separates Devon and Cornwall, but the pair decide to reunite before the magic dissipates. Soon after Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and they share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Gallery quest-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg Kayley - Snapshot 3.png quest-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.jpg Kayley.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2284.jpg|Kayley trying to escape from Ruber and all of his men. Kayley - Snapshot 1.png Kayley - Snapshot 2.png quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg|Kayley being horrifed after seeing The Griffin returning to Ruber. quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2491.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2492.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg|Kayley ovehearing The Griffin to Ruber about how he dropped Excalibur. quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3199.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3468.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3470.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-6955.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-6958.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pure of heart Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Non Powered Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:In love heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Humans Category:Purple Heroes Category:Main Heros Category:Damsel in distress Category:1990's Debuts